


Grillby's

by TwigstheShifter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Grillby's, Grillby's Backstory, Young Grillby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwigstheShifter/pseuds/TwigstheShifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Grillby got his bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grillby's

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending in the end notes

Grillby, ever since he was a young spark, had always wanted to be a successful business owner. Everyday after school he would travel to Snowdin just to have a librarian read him a chapter or two on the subject. He would sit eagerly outside in the snow, hanging on every word. Once Grillby was a teenager, he worked at the inn in order to save up enough capital to get started. It was there he showed promise in cooking and he finally realized what he wanted to do, he wanted to own and operate his own restaurant.

After years of saving he finally saved enough to buy a small plot in Snowdin, and he petitioned the king for a business license. It took about a month, but it once it was finally granted, Grillby enthusiastically started building his dream restaurant. Though he was young and foolish, and whenever he picked up a tool, it would burn or melt in his palm. Hiring a construction crew would take up more of his savings than planned, but he was undeterred and just went back to working at the inn while his business was being built. His mind was busy at all hours, excited that his childhood dream was being realized. On his breaks, he’d help the crew wherever he could.

Construction took longer than expected, and the floors had to be redone twice because as soon as Grillby stepped inside the boards were on fire. Finally, after almost a year Grillby had his restaurant’s grand opening and it was a hit. He sold diner food for a reasonable price, cooked with his hands to perfection. Someone during the first few months of Grillby’s being open suggested that they should serve alcohol. Everyone had laughed then, but the sparky young man took it to heart. He set out to figure how he could serve something flammable and how to get a liquor license.

Normally, Grillby wore oven mitts so he wouldn’t burn things, but he couldn’t grip a bottle with the mitts he had. He spent so many nights pouring over any information the library had on fire-based monsters. There was little, and he was losing hope once he ran through all of it.

“Have you tried using your magic?” the ancient librarian asked.

That was something he hadn’t tried. Grillby took a deep breath and focused on his hands, the flames that usually surrounded them dampered. He became excited and focused harder, the flames went completely away for a moment. He cried out with glee before giving the librarian a peck on the cheek and running off to his house behind the restaurant to practice. There was no doubt that he could overcome this, he was used to trying extra hard to achieve his goals.

Grillby practiced making his hands cold all the time, so much so that he had to eat five times a day just to keep healthy. He got better at it everyday, starting with keeping it for mere seconds all the way to flawlessly doing it for hours. The librarian was proud of him, and wrote a page on it in the official document on fire monsters. He started practicing with flammable things, in the snow out of precaution, and managed to only set it on fire once when he got too cocky. Grillby scheduled an appointment with the king once again, and in the meantime he was able to master a couple tricks with the bottles.

The day of the appointment came, and for safety reasons he performed in Waterfall. Asgore was pleased with how well Grillby kept his cool and his few tricks made him chuckle. He granted Grillby the license on the spot, and had actually brought the proper paperwork with him, the king had been sure the plucky youngster would be able to do it. Grillby was bouncing on his heels in excitement on the way back to his restaurant, he tried to rein it in once they arrived.

“Since we’re here, would it be much trouble for a burger?” the king asked with a smile.

Grillby nodded and ran back into the kitchen, amazed that Asgore himself wanted to eat his meager cooking. He whipped up the best burger he could and served it with gusto. It was an ordinary hamburger, but with how the king acted when he took the first bite you’d think it was the finest thing he’d ever tasted. Asgore let out a hearty laugh, and gave Grillby a slap on the back.

“How come you didn’t tell me you cooked so well?”

Grillby grinned sheepishly and rubbed his arm. It was such a high and unexpected compliment. 

“Thank you, sir.”

The king laughed and grabbed Grillby, pulling him into a bear hug. It was at this point the young flame knew he’d made it. All his hard work led up to this, and he was proud.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what Grillby thought of as he said goodbye to his dream. The barrier had been opened, all monsters were free, and with everyone going there would be no customers. It would be hard to restart, but at least he had experience now. He turned off the jukebox and the neon sign, and made sure all his bottles were properly packed. He blew out all the candles on the walls so the only light was the orange glow he gave off naturally. He took his glasses off to wipe them, then rubbed his head.
> 
> He rubbed the door frame to the entrance, and sighed. He flipped the sign from 'open' to 'closed'. The bell rang gently as he closed the door, he didn't bother locking it. As he walked away the familiar glow of Grillby's faded.


End file.
